The major objective of the Wisconsin Alzheimer's Disease Research Center's (ADRC) Administrative Core is to integrate and coordinate all the activities and components of the ADRC toward establishing an environment conducive to facilitating cutting-edge research in Alzheimer's disease (AD) and related illnesses, and provide state-of the-art clinical care to patients suffering from the devastations of dementia. The Core leadership will help the ADRC maintain its research focus on preclinical diagnosis and progression of AD, and ensure access of the Center resources and services to all the residents of the State of Wisconsin, including the underserved and underrepresented minority populations. The Core leadership has played a pivotal role in facilitating enormous growth and expansion of the AD research program at the UW, and will continue to provide new directions to the program. Additionally, under guidance from the External Advisory Board, the Core will help expand collaborative research between the ADRC investigators and those at other centers and institutions located both nationally and internationally. The Administrative Core will coordinate timely transmission of appropriate data to the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC), and ensure compliance with all the federal, state and UW regulations related to human and animal research, Health Insurance Portability and Accountability Act (HIPAA), and data sharing and safety. The Core will oversee all the activities of the Pilot Research Program, including solicitation, review, and implementation of the projects. Overall, the Administrative Core will oversee and provide leadership to coordinate all the activities of the Wisconsin ADRC and ensure that it accomplishes all its major objectives and continues its journey toward preeminence in AD research. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administrative Core of the Wisconsin ADRC will provide leadership and oversee all the major activities of the ADRC to ensure its continued success and a trajectory toward preeminence. The ADRC focuses on performing novel research toward identifying effective treatment and prevention strategies for Alzheimer's disease.